Down, Down, Down
Story Sakura leads the way through a hole in the ground, arriving at the fork in the road. Ian and Logan drop down a moment later. Logan: A crossroad. Nothing good can happen here. Ian: So, which way do we go? Sakura: Right. (She starts walking down the path.) Ian: How do you know that? Sakura: (Proudly) Women’s intuition. Logan: Oh boy. We’re in for it now. Sakura: Thanks a lot! They continue down the path, arriving at the top of a rock formation, with a staircase spiraling around it. Sakura heads for the stairs. Ian: I don’t like this one bit. Sakura: Come on! What’s the worse that could happen? Logan: It’s a spiraling staircase of death. It could collapse on us. There could be an ambush. Sakura: Ugh! Fine! I’ll be careful. (Sakura enters the stairwell, going down a few steps. An explosion occurs, Sakura falling through the stairs into a cloud of smoke.) Ahh! Ian: Sakura! (Ian runs for the stairs, when Grey Meteor breaks out of the entrance, grabbing Ian and flying away.) Logan: Hang on! Ian: I’m fine! Help Sakura! (Ian pulls out a blade, stabbing Grey Meteor’s hand. It reacts, and lets go of him.) Logan: (Sighs) Alright. (Logan jumps down the stairwell, sticking his claws into the rock, skidding down as his claws tear through it.) Sakura lands on the stairwell, staring at Upchuck, higher on the stairs than she was. Upchuck spits energy balls at her, and she ducks to dodge, the energy balls destroying the stairs behind Sakura. Sakura: You want to play rough? I’ll play rough. Kyaah! Sakura punches the stairwell, the shockwave traveling up at Upchuck, the stairs cracking. Upchuck runs up the wall, as the stairs collapse, debris falling below, destroying the level below. Upchuck extends its tongue, grabbing and eating debris. Logan slides down through the now open gap, trying to stop himself. Logan: Why’d you destroy the stairs?! Sakura: Sorry! (Upchuck hits Logan with an energy ball, causing him to lose his grip and fall down with the debris.) Ooh. That’s going to hurt. (Sakura barely avoids an energy ball, as Upchuck lands on the stairs past Sakura. Sakura charges Upchuck again.) Ian extends Octopus chains at Grey Meteor, bouncing off its skin. Grey Meteor fires its laser vision, Ian rolling out of the way. Grey Meteor circles above, as the structure shakes. Ian: What is going on down there? Are they intentionally trying to destroy this thing? Logan is lying on a debris pile, groaning. Logan: Kids these days. Always up and moving. Never considering the words of their elders. (Logan gets up, and starts to climb up the wall, sticking his claws in. Then, a series of thorns fly at him. Logan pushes off the wall to dodge.) What the? Logan looks up, seeing Quilscade crawling along the wall. The thorns on his body are sticking into the structure, holes marking its path. It points its hand at Logan, firing more thorns. Logan releases an Air Claw to repel them, and attack Quilscade. Quilscade curls up and rolls across the rock, the Air Claw leaving a mark on the side of the structure. Upchuck spits energy balls, hitting the ground surrounding Sakura, causing her to fall through. Upchuck looks to the hole, as Heatblast and Sakura rise up off the stairs, riding a boulder platform. Sakura: Surprise! (Heatblast throws a fireball, which Upchuck eats. Sakura looks disturbed.) Oh. Doesn’t that burn? (Upchuck spits the fire back at them, which Heatblast absorbs. Logan resembles a porcupine, thorns sticking out of him. Quilscade fires more, as Logan repels some but is hit by another. Logan: Okay, that’s it! Armodrillo! Logan’s red materia glows, as Armodrillo appears. Armodrillo places its hands to the structure, pumping its jackhammers. The entire structure shakes and breaks, collapsing. Sakura and Heatblast fly away from it, as Upchuck is crushed by a boulder. Quilscade is caught in an avalanche of rock, crushed as well. The ground at Ian’s feet breaks away, as he extends his Octopus chains, wrapping around Grey Meteor’s leg. The structure collapses from underneath him, as he is dangling in the air. Grey Meteor fires its laser vision, breaking the chains. Ian pulls out his materia blaster, and fires it at Grey Meteor. Grey Meteor is sucked into a purple light, as Ian falls, blaster and the new red materia falling with him. He lands with a thud on Heatblast’s platform. Sakura: Okay, okay! You guys were right! It was dangerous. I’m a reckless (Ian kisses Sakura on the cheek, stopping her.) Ian: Thanks for the catch. Sakura: Well, I owed you. At least a dozen times you’ve saved me. But this repays the “falling to my death” debt. Heatblast’s platform makes it to the ground, as Sakura and Ian go in to kiss. Then, Armodrillo breaks out of the rubble with Logan, scaring the two and separating them. Logan: Aw. I didn’t spoil anything, did I? Sakura: (Blushing) Huh? No! We were just, uh. Logan: Save it, lovebirds. Everyone knows about you two by now. And I’m glad for you guys. Now, let’s save the world so you two can have a future. Logan recalls Armodrillo, and starts walking. Sakura turns and kisses Ian, then recalls Heatblast. Ian scoops up the materia, as the two go after Logan, holding hands. End Scene John, Gwen and Chopper arrive in a bright room, filled with a swamp. Roots protrude out of the murky water, as giant leaves floating on the water pass. Chopper leads the way onto the roots, John and Gwen moving closely behind. Gwen: Shouldn’t we have split up so us sensors would be in each group, and not all together? John: At this stage in the game, everyone is able to handle anything that they come across. Chopper: (Looking down at the water) Should we be worried about anything coming out of the water to attack us? John: Nah. Can’t you sense it? (Chopper looks confused, then sniffs the air.) Chopper: Oh. John: They’re not even trying to hide from us. Fasttrack is running across the water, heading right towards them. John turns into Sonic Boom, and runs across the water at Fasttrack. Fasttrack goes to punch Sonic Boom, who ducks and runs past it. Fasttrack makes a U-turn, and runs up a root. Sonic Boom: What’s wrong? Afraid to fight me head on? (Lightning then hits the water, electrocuting Sonic Boom.) Agh! (Sonic Boom falls into the water.) Gwen: John! (Fasttrack runs towards Gwen and Chopper, Gwen throwing mana disks at it. Fasttrack dodges, as Chopper charges it.) Chopper: Heavy Point! (Chopper swings his fist, Fasttrack dodging and running past.) Gwen: (Head following Fasttrack) What is it do? (Gwen is hit by a stream of slime from above, knocking her into the water.) Chopper: Gwen! (Chopper looks up, seeing Spitter up on roots above.) Jump Point! Chopper shifts to Jump Point, and jumps up to Spitter’s level. Spitter spits slime to propel itself into the air, escaping Chopper. Chopper sees Spitter landing next to Vicktor Stein. Vicktor Stein’s towers spark, as it fires lightning into the water, electrocuting it. Ripjaws jumps out of the water, carrying Gwen, slightly stunned. Ripjaws: Chopper! (Chopper jumps through the air, catching Ripjaws and Gwen, landing on the patch of land across from Spitter and Vicktor Stein.) Nice catch. Gwen: Ugh! That water is disgusting! Ripjaws: You’re telling (Fasttrack punches Ripjaws, sending him flying and crashing into the water.) Gwen: Okay, enough! (Gwen fires a mana blast at Fasttrack, who runs off over the water.) Spitter spits a stream of slime of them, Gwen raising a mana shield, protecting them. Vicktor Stein shoots lightning which hits the slime, creating an electric explosion, destroying the shield. Chopper: Water Hazard! (Chopper’s red materia glows, summoning Water Hazard. Water Hazard fires a stream of water, which collides with Spitter’s stream of slime.) Fasttrack runs to the other end of the swamp, and turns, running back at Gwen and Chopper at top speed. Articguana jumps out of the water, firing his freeze ray. The water freezes, as Fasttrack starts slipping on the ice, falling to its butt. It slides across the ice, when Articguana fires a freeze ray, creating a glacier that Fasttrack crashes into. Articguana slides across the ice towards Fasttrack, as it tries to stand up, but slips back down. Articguana: Chillax, cool cat. You’re not going anywhere. Omnitrix, capture mode. (The Omnitrix releases a yellow light, capturing Fasttrack.) Now, for those guys. Gwen fires a mana blast, clashing with Vicktor Stein’s lightning. Water Hazard and Spitter continue to put on the pressure, as Chopper in Brain Point sneaks up on Spitter. He fires the materia blaster, turning Spitter into purple light, being sucked into the blaster. A piece of red materia is ejected, which Chopper picks up. Chopper: Got it! Water Hazard! Hit the other guy! Water Hazard responds, firing a stream of water at Vicktor Stein, hitting its towers. Vicktor Stein electrocutes itself, stopping its attack and backing up into a root. Water Hazard fires another stream of water, and Vicktor Stein blocks it with lightning, electrocuting Water Hazard in the process, returning it to the materia. Vicktor Stein prepares another attack, towers sparkling. Then, Wildvine comes out of the root, wrapping around Vicktor Stein. Vicktor Stein struggles, attempting to break free. Wildvine: You’re not going anywhere. Omnitrix, capture mode. (Wildvine stretches to be in front of Vicktor Stein, the Omnitrix releases a beam of yellow light. Vicktor Stein is captured, as Wildvine comes out of the root, reverting.) Gwen: They actually worked together, like a pack. John: That means they were probably controlled by someone. Which means we’re getting close to our destination. End Scene Kai, Kevin and Vector make it to the fork in the road, Kevin and Vector panting from exhaustion. Vector: Finally! A break point! Kai: I disagree. We go left. (Kai walks down the path.) Kevin: Oh, come on! At least a few moments of rest. (Kevin walks sluggishly behind her. Vector starts crawling after them.) Kevin catches up to Kai, who was investigating the ground. She was standing in front of a fork of caves. Kevin: Another fork? And it looks like you’re stumped. Kai: There was a battle, here. One of the aliens. The victors, took this cave. (She points at the left path.) This is leading upwards. So we need to take (She points to the right path.) This one. It’ll take us down. Kevin: That's exactly what I was saying last episode! (Kevin then looks confused.) Doesn’t that mean the others are going the wrong way? Kai: I’m sure whoever went that way will be fine. Come on. (Kai goes down the cave.) Kevin: I don’t like the look of that. (Vector arrives, actually on his feet.) Good timing. Come on. This way. (Kevin follows Kai.) Vector: Oh, come on! I just got here! Kai is hopping from floating boulder to floating boulder, shaped into a path. There’s a huge waterfall in the distance, the rocks slippery from the water splatter. Kevin and Vector come out of a cave, seeing Kai in the distance. Vector: She moves fast. Kevin: Good thing she’s on our side. I’d hate to have her as an enemy. (Kai turns, seeing them from the entrance, and motions to them to follow. Then, Kickin Hawk jumps out of the waterfall, kicking Kai off the boulder she was on.) Kai! Kevin and Vector start hopping across the rocks after Kai, who was wrestling with Kickin Hawk as they fall, landing on a floating boulder. Kevin jumps to the next boulder, when he’s hit by an invisible force, falling to the boulder below, being drenched by the waterfall. Vector: I’ve got your back! (Vector jumps down to follow him, when he’s caught in energy whips, being carried away.) I don’t got you! Vector looks up, seeing Astrodactyl carrying him further and further away. He bites at the energy whip, and tears through one. The other one breaks from the weight, as he crashes onto a boulder. Vector rolls to his feet, and shoots his flamethrower at Astrodactyl, which dodges. Kai points her bow at Kickin Hawk, which kicks it away. Kai kicks at Kickin Hawk, who blocks it and slashes at Kai. Kai dodges, seeing her bow on a rock below. She jumps, when she is jerked back, Kickin Hawk’s talons piercing and holding her by her cloak. Kai: This cloak was a gift! Kai spins, kicking Kickin Hawk in the head, it dropping her. She summons Stinkfly, riding it down as she swoops down to get the bow. Kickin Hawk jumps and curls up, spinning and crashing into the boulder, destroying it. The bow falls further down, as Stinkfly spits slimes at Kickin Hawk. Kevin is looking around back and forth, armor active, when he’s hit from behind. He slides across the rock, on the ground. He sees puddles splashing, and spins, tripping something. Espionage becomes visible, grabbing onto the edge of the boulder. Kevin backs away from the edge, looking up, seeing Kai’s bow hanging off the side of the boulder above. Kevin: So irresponsible. (Kevin jumps, grabbing onto the boulder, and starts climbing up it. Espionage gets up and throws mana shuriken, hitting Kevin’s hands and causing him to let go. Kevin falls, as Espionage kicks him, him flying down the waterfall, missing the boulders.) Battle Tails! Kevin’s red materia glows, as Battle Tails appears, catching Kevin by the arms. Battle Tails flies up, dropping Kevin on a boulder. Kevin: Get the bow! Battle Tails flies towards the bow, and swipes it up. Kickin Hawk then appears, kicking Battle Tails, sending the bow flying. Kickin Hawk goes to kick Battle Tails again, which blocks it with its tail. Battle Tails flies off to the next boulder, Kickin Hawk jumping after it. Vector: Spidermonkey! Vector’s red materia glows, summoning Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey climbs down the side of a boulder, firing webs from its tail at Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl dodges, flying through and releasing a propulsion wave, destroying the boulder. Spidermonkey shoots web, swinging on it with Vector hanging on. They land, and see Kevin fighting Espionage, it wielding a mana knife. Vector: Looks like someone could use a helping hand. Get him! Spidermonkey shoots its webs, catching Espionage’s arm. Espionage tries to cut through, when it is completely buried in web, still attached to Spidermonkey’s tail. Vector breathes fire, catching the web on fire, incinerating Espionage, it exploding into green light. Kevin: Ugh! (Kevin is sent flying by the explosion, landing on a boulder.) A little warning next time! (He looks to his side, seeing he was next to Kai’s bow.) Stinkfly gives chase to Astrodactyl, Astrodactyl extending an energy whip at it. Stinkfly dodges, firing slime at Astrodactyl, catching it. Kai then draws her materia blaster. Kai: I hate having to use such unconventional weapons! (Kai fires the materia blaster, hitting Astrodactyl and turning it into a purple light. It is sucked in, and a red materia is ejected.) Battle Tails blocks Kickin Hawk’s kick with its tails, curling up and ramming it. Kickin Hawk regains its balance, ready to keep going. It is hit from behind by a materia blaster shot, turning it into purple light. It’s sucked in, and red materia is ejected. Kevin catches it, as Stinkfly lands next to him. Kevin: Here! (Kevin tosses Kai the materia.) This one’s yours. And, (He tosses her the bow.) Your’s as well. Try not to drop it. Kai gives Kevin an evil glare, then pulls another materia out of her pocket, tossing it. Vector, a boulder across, catches it. Vector: Finally! A flying alien! Come out, my reptilian brother! (The red materia glows, as Astrodactyl extends its energy whips, holding onto Vector. Astrodactyl flies down the gorge.) Yahoo! Kai: Boys. (Stinkfly flies after Astrodactyl, as Battle Tails picks Kevin up, flying after them.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin Aliens In Wild *Grey Meteor (first re-appearance) *Upchuck (first re-appearance) *Quilscade (first re-appearance) *Fasttrack (first re-appearance) *Spitter (first re-appearance) *Vicktor Stein (first re-appearance) *Kickin Hawk (first re-appearance) *Astrodactyl (first re-appearance) *Espionage (first re-appearance) Summoned by Sakura *Heatblast Summoned by Logan *Armodrillo By John *Sonic Boom *Ripjaws *Wildvine Summoned by Chopper *Water Hazard Summoned by Kai *Stinkfly Summoned by Vector *Spidermonkey *Astrodactyl Summoned by Kevin *Battle Tails Aliens Re-Unlocked *Upchuck *Quilscade *Fasttrack *Vicktor Stein *Espionage Trivia *It's revealed that Upchuck can eat a fireball. *More new aliens appear in this episode than any other. *The wild aliens work as a team. *Ian and Gwen are the only characters not to use a summon. *It seems that everyone knows about Ian and Sakura. *Although there is a song named "Down Down Down," the name of this episode is based off the Spongebob song "Underwater Sea," with a major repeating line being "Down down down." Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF